By the Train She Stood
by amathystria
Summary: James Potter has made the unbreakable vow in the Marauder's world, I solemly swear that I..., and with it he says the unthinkable, he has given up on Lily Evans, so what will happen when he sees her standing by the train looking more beautifull than ever?


By The Train She Stood

**James POV**

Seated within a commpartmant with three boys, James Potter stated abrubtly, "That's it, you guys I'm done!"

"And what would you be done with Prong's?" asked a boy named Sirius Black, giivin "Prongs" a look one may give a small child that one loves but in reality you are simply humoring them,

"I, James Potter, solemly swear that I am done with. . . Lily Evans!"

The once bosterious compartment was dead silent, starring in disbielf, shock, and fearful horror at their best friend, even the smirk on the face of Sirius had melted away.

"I am not kidding, I'm through!" He assured them.

"Oh my God, he said "... solemly swear..." that's sacred in the words of a Maurader, that's our motto!" Sirius said, comprehension finally dawning.

"Padfoot, your right," replied Remus in an air of false calmness.

"Of course I'm right Moony!" Sirius retorted snappishly.

"Prongs, although this goes strictly against Maurader tradition, we will allow you to take back your "I solemly swear", don't we boys?" asked Peter.

"In light of the circumstances, yes we do, although this has _never _happened before in all of our years as the Mauraders," assured Remus

"Guys I'm serious!"

"No, I-"

"Shut up Padfoot!" the other three comanded, partially out of annxiousness for James to conntinue and partially because they had listened to the same old, still bad joke that they had been listening

to for years. Sirius began sulking, muttering about them stripping him of his fun.

**Lily's POV**

As usual it was September first and the Evans family was running late, this happened every year and every year they would swear up and down that this would be the last year that this occured, it

never was. Lily was not commpletely finished packing and could be seen throwing things frantically into her trunk and suitcases, she was still in her pajamas, her hair pilled on top of her head in a

messy ponytail, and her fuzzy slippers still on her feet. She was qiute certain that she was forgetting something and so told her parents to send her anything she left behind in her haste. Slowing

them down still further was Lily's sister Petunia. Petunia and Lily were sisters and shared a great deal of animosity between them, steaming from Lily's acceptance into Hogwarts. Mrs. Evans was

pleading with Petunia to caome along and see Lily off. Mr. Evans was finally reduced to clamboring up the stairs and yelling that Petunia was coming and that was that, and to get into the car and

stop complaining. Once this crisis had finally been dealt with, Mrs Evans went into Lily's room and told her to just get dressed, they would mail her anything left behind. And Lily dressed qickly in

short shots that were of a denim material, a purple tank top with pretty lace on it, covered by a sheer matching purple shrug, and finally she placed upon her feet her favorite pair of purple UGG's,

she finished the look with her favorite purple necklace and earings. Lily looked good and she knew it.

At long last the Evans family was in the car, with just enough time left to reach the train station, say their farewells, and for her to get on the train. Knowing this Lily relesed a breathe she had not

been aware she was holding. They arrived with 10 minutes before departure, gave hugs and kisses and exchanged promises of writing, and finally she stepped through the barrier and onto platform

9 3/4, looking breathless and windblown by the train....

**James POV**

James was still having problems convincing his friends that he was genunine in his intention to end his public dissplay of feelings for Lily, thus giving her up altogether. Just then he peered out the

window of their compartment and saw that by the train _she _stood, and he said

"Oh, shit."........

**This was my FIRST** **try so be kind!!!!!! **

**Please REVIEW and RATE!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
